coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9110 (27th February 2017)
Plot Michelle has moved herself into the salon flat. A hurt Eva has heard about Oliver's paternity and takes Leanne to task for her hypocrisy for keeping a secret from her. Nick is annoyed that Leanne is getting texts from Steve wanting to talk about Oliver. He's aghast to realise Leanne is thinking about granting him access. Johnny tries to bring Michelle out of herself but she asks for his help in getting what she wants out of Steve. Liz tells Steve to prepare for the worst but he is convinced Michelle still loves him. Gary has got some building work renovating the Nuttall's Brewery building. Rita is more snappy than usual with Norris. As Rosie cleans the kebab shop windows with Sophie, another builder, Zack, wolf-whistles her. Johnny ropes Kate into helping Michelle. Appalled by David's eating habits, Gail says she's taking him for lunch. Michelle, Johnny, Kate and Ben Lockhart turn up at the Rovers: she demands a divorce and half of everything Steve owns. Toyah tells Leanne that she sympathises with Nick and she should tell Steve to leave her alone. Michelle refuses to listen to Steve or Liz's pleas. Ben tells Steve he can't contest a divorce on the grounds of adultery but he refuses to give way and the meeting ends. Norris suggests Rosie’s modelling career must have taken a nose dive if she’s reduced to cleaning windows, it touches a nerve with Sally. Rita loses her temper with Norris, Jenny and Mary. They wonder what's wrong and realise it's her birthday and that they've forgotten. Ben tells Michelle things won't be easy as she has no financial stake in the Rovers. She asks Kate and Johnny for another favour. Aware they're short of money, Sinead tells Daniel she's going to to collect her soap making kit from No.5 and get her business going again. Sally calls at No.13 and tears a strip off Kevin and Anna for making the girls clean windows for a living. Anna sees red and points out that "Precious Rosie" is actually a drugs mule. Sally’s stunned. In the café, Gail discovers her purse missing from her handbag. She immediately accuses Shona of stealing it and David backs her up. An aghast Sally hears the full story about the drugs and tears a strip off Rosie. Jenny, Mary and Norris turn up in the Rovers with flowers and chocolates for Rita. Johnny and Kate park the Underworld van temporarily in front of the doors to entice Steve and Liz out, giving Michelle the chance to enter through the back and lock them out. The customers and Eva realise they are also locked in. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zack - Nate Fallows *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna tells Sally that Rosie is a drugs mule; Gail accuses Shona of stealing her handbag at the cafe; and Norris, Jenny and Mary wonder why Rita is so snappy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,158,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Anna Windass: "Sally, I don't take pleasure in your family's problems - just yours." Category:2017 episodes